la vida despues de ti
by SawakoandKazehaya
Summary: han pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Bella, como lo estara llevando Edward? Mal summary


Han pasado 10 años desde que mi Bella murió, se podría decir que tengo una vida estable, tengo un trabajo y una casa, pero no es suficiente, nada es suficiente, no importa cuántas horas trabaje o me mantenga distraído simplemente no puedo olvidarla, no puedo superar que el amor de mi vida se haya ido.

Trabajo en un hospital, soy neurocirujano, después de que mi Bella murió decidí que no dejaría que nadie a mi alcance muriera, al menos no sin intentarlo todo. En el hospital soy muy respetado y todos quieren estar conmigo, las internas me llaman "Mcdreamy" ellas piensan que no lo sé, y es divertido hasta cierto punto. Cuando estoy en el hospital me siento poderoso, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando llego a mi casa me quiebro totalmente, lloro hasta quedarme dormido con el diario de Bella en manos.

Hoy es un día común en el trabajo, las internas están coqueteando conmigo pero realmente no es que les este haciendo mucho caso, simplemente sonrió.

Estaba en la cafetería del hospital cuando llega una ambulancia y me piden que asista, el paciente es una joven de unos 28 años, con golpes fuertes en la cabeza. Fue todo un procedimiento hacer esta operación, fue difícil, casi sentía que la perdíamos pero no podía dejarla ir sin intentar, la operación fue un éxito, logramos salvarla. Cuando la pasaron a su habitación estaba su familia, una mujer con el cabello color caramelo y su cara en forma de corazón, era demasiado adorable, el hombre a su lado era rubio y tenía una mirada llena de angustia, ambos deberían tener unos 45 años, cuando me vieron entrar al cuarto la mujer hablo primero.

-doctor díganos como esta nuestra hija- dijo ella, no la había visto bien pero cuando vi sus ojos rojos a causa de tanto llorar me recordé los siguientes meses después de la muerte de Bella. Decidí voltear hacia otro lado.

-hola, mucho gusto, soy el doctor Edward Masen y estuve en la operación de su hija, ella tenía unos golpes fuertes en la cabeza y algunas contusiones, pudimos salvarla justo a tiempo, debería de despertar en las próximas 24 horas- dije con voz calmada.

-gracias doctor, muchísimas gracias, temíamos que pasara lo peor cuando la vimos en la parte delantera de su auto- dijo el hombre más calmado.

-permítame presentarnos, mi nombre es Esme y el es mi esposo Carlisle, como ya habrá notado somos los padres de Becca- dijo la mujer.

Becca, ese nombre es tan parecido a Bella, no pude evitar encogerme ante eso.

-¿le sucede algo doctor?- dijo el hombre preocupado.

-no, no es nada, solo algunos recuerdos del pasado- dije con una sonrisa tímida. –Volveré cuando ella haya despertado para poder checarla, si todo está bien se podrán ir en las próximas semanas, ya que deberíamos de tenerla en observación, con su permiso-.

Cuando salí de esa habitación sentí ese dolor en el pecho que me causaba recordar a Bella, no pase mucho solo, ya que las internas empezaron a llegar a mi lado para darme cumplidos respecto a la operación de Becca.

-doctor Masen, como siempre usted pudo salvar una vida más, deberíamos de salir a festejarlo- dijo Tanya moviendo sus pestañas.

-si doctor, usted nunca quiere salir con nosotras, solo esta vez ¿si?- dijo Jessica.

-lo siento señoritas, pero hoy no puedo, tengo que reunirme con unos viejos amigos- dije lo más calmado que pude.

Y en efecto hoy si tenía planes, hoy se cumplían exactamente 10 años de la muerte de mi Bella y como todos los años tenía que ir a Ohio a la pequeña misa que organizaban sus padres. Como vivía en Columbus era muy fácil llegar en auto, así que me subí a mi volvo y maneje hasta allá.

Cuando llegue a la iglesia, los padres de Bella me esperaban con una amistosa sonrisa, la madre de Bella me abrazo mientras que su padre se limito a tomar mi mano, cuando entre un par de brazos me estaban sujetando, no tenía que ver para saber que era Alice.

-oh Edward, viniste, me siento tan emocionada de verte otro año aquí- dijo ella.

-claro Alice, no me lo perdería por nada-

-vamos Alice, déjalo respirar, y también lo quiero saludar-dijo Rosalie antes de darme un abrazo.

Alice y Rosalie siguieron en contacto conmigo, me llamaban para que saliera con ellas y sus esposos, Jasper y Emmett respectivamente, temían que me volviera un ermitaño y que no saliera con nadie, ellas querían que siguiera con mi vida pero mi vida sin Bella simplemente no es vida.

La misa fue lo mismo de todos los años, con todos nosotros llorando por Bella, pero este año Reneé me sorprendió cuando me pidió que subiera a decir unas palabras.

-emm bueno eso no lo esperaba, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por estar otra año aquí, a Bella le hubiera gustado poder verlos a todos, Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Bella, estaba ahí sentada en el avión buscando a alguien, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, solo pensé en que nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa que ella, pero lo que verdaderamente me atrapo, fueron esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, lo más gracioso es que ella me veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne he he, todo el vuelo estuvimos hablando y con cada palabra que me decía me enamoraba mas de ella, así que cuando nos separamos en Italia solo pensé que tenía que volver a verla, por lo que volé a Ohio para buscarla, había perdido mis esperanzas de encontrarla de nuevo, cuando de pronto la vi, caminando bueno más bien arrastrando sus pies por el suelo y cuando me tope con ella y vi esos ojos que tanto me gustaban note que no había la misma vida que vi en ellos cuando la conocí. Cuando ella me conto de su enfermedad fue como si me estuvieran clavando una navaja en el pecho, pero todo eso se fue cuando la bese, después de eso ella me dijo que lucharía por seguir adelante si eso le permitía tener una vida conmigo, el tiempo que ella fue a los tratamientos fue muy duro, pero aun así fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida porque los viví con ella y eso me hacía muy feliz, el día que ella me pidió que fuera y revelara sus fotos, pensé que iba a ser un buen día porque ella se veía mejor, pero al recibir esa llamada de Alice sentí que me rompía y cuando caí y vi todas las fotos esparcidas por el piso se imaginaran cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que todas eran mías, solo pude correr hacia al hospital, como estaba muy desesperado le hice una video llamada y agradezco tanto a Rosalie por haber acercado el teléfono a la cara de mi amada, cuando la vi tan débil solo podía llorar, pero ella me pidió que sonriera y así lo hice, pero también vi como la vida se iba de Bella. Sufrí y aun sufro una gran depresión por lo que paso ese día, me sentía solo no había consuelo para mi, así que decidí quitarme la vida, con el diario de Bella en mis brazos saltaría de aquel puente y ese plan habría funcionado si esas palomas no hubieran volado causando que cayera el diario de Bella y se abriera, cuando lo levante me sorprendí tanto al leer que todo lo que estaba escrito ahí era sobre mí, pero lo que de verdad me ayudo a seguir adelante fueron las últimas palabras que ella escribió, que fueron: te amo Edward. Solo les puedo decir algo, nunca desaprovechen el tiempo que tienen con la persona que aman porque en un instante todo puede acabar, te amo y te extraño tanto Bella, mi Bella.

Cuando baje de ahí todos aplaudieron conmovidos por mi trágica historia de amor, después me despedí de ellos y volví a casa, como todas las noches me dormí llorando con el diario de Bella en mis brazos deseando poder volver a sentir lo que una vez sentí por alguien.


End file.
